An example of this kind of a conventional operating apparatus for a game machine is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-276421 [A63F 13/00, A63F 13/06, G10H 1/34, H01H 13/18] laid-open on Oct. 9, 2001. The input device for a game machine is provided with a plurality of input areas each of which has a pressure sensor and a vibration sensor. Then, when the input area is beaten, a different sound for each input area is generated.
Another example of this kind of an operating apparatus for a game machine is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2000-157736 [A63F 13/00, G06F 1/16, G06F 3/02, G06K 17/00, G06K 19/00] laid-open on Jun. 13, 2000. In the PC-card-shaped input device for a game, a concave portion is provided at side walls of a housing having a PC card standardized size, and a signal cable is wrapped around the concave portion. Thus, it is possible to house the PC-card-shaped input device in a card slot of a notebook computer, and this allows the input device to be easily portable together with the notebook personal computer.
The other example of this kind of an operating apparatus for a game machine is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2000-172377 [G06F 1/18, G06F 1/16, G06F 15/02] laid-open on Jun. 23, 2000. The electronic equipment is provided with a cable that is fixed to the equipment at one end and has a connector to be connected at the other end, and a housing portion capable of housing the cable and the connector. A cable housing part of the housing portion has a housing groove with a width that is able to house the cable snaking at a bending radius more than a permissible bending radius of a cable. Thus, the cable is held by a restoring force of the cable housed in the snaking groove in a normal state.
However, in the above-described input device for a game machine, the pressure sensor and the vibration sensor are provided to each of the plurality of input areas, and therefore, the device itself is expensive. In such an input device, it may be possible that a membrane switch is applied. However, a problem occurs when a membrane switch is applied. A relatively high load needs to be applied per unit area, causing a difficulty in operation when playing the game.
In the above-described PC-card-shaped input device for game, a problem still remains. If the PC card is also carried together with the notebook computer in addition to the PC-card-shaped input device for game, the PC-card-shaped input device for game cannot be housed within the card slot, and cannot be put in a computer bag because it is bulky. In such a case, further problems occur because the PC-card-shaped input device has to be carried separately, therefore, the cable can become disengage due to the weight of the connector, making transportation difficult.
In the above-described electronic equipment, due to the space required for forming the snaking groove, the housing increases in size, causing a problem. Another problem is that if the bending radius of the snaking groove is set to an optimum value, the cable is easily disengaged, or the cable is easily broken due to an excessive load (stress), causing difficulties with the equipment's practicality.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the illustrative embodiments to provide a novel operating apparatus for a game machine.
Another feature of the illustrative embodiments is to provide an input apparatus for a game machine capable of input from a small load and costing less.
Another feature of the illustrative embodiments is to provide an operating apparatus for a game machine capable of assuredly housing a cable and a connector with a simple structure and reducing the size of the input apparatus itself.
An operating apparatus for a game machine according to an illustrative embodiment is used by being connected to a game machine. The operating apparatus for a game machine, comprising: a housing provided with a plurality of holes on its surface; an operation input portion that is provided on an upper surface of the housing and is elastically changed in response to a beating operation by an operator; a depressing member that is placed between the housing and the operation input portion, on which a plurality of engaging protrusions that engage an inside wall of the housing through the holes of the housing are provided at both ends thereof in such a manner as to be downwardly protruded, and on which a plurality of depressing protrusions are provided in such a manner as to protrude downward between the plurality of engaging protrusions; a board housed within the housing; at least more than one elastic member that is housed within the housing such that its surface is exposed through the hole of the housing, arranged at a position opposed to the depressing protrusion, and has a rear surface that is opposed to the board; a first contact formed on the rear surface of the elastic member; a second contact formed in a manner so as to oppose the first contact on the board, wherein the depressing member is depressed in response to a beating operation by the operator, the elastic member is depressed by the depressing protrusion, the first contact is brought into contact with the second contact, whereby an operation signal is output.
More specifically, the operating apparatus for a game machine (10: a reference numeral corresponding in the “preferred embodiment” described later) is connected to the game machine, and used for selecting a game or operating the game. The housings (14, 16) of the operating apparatus for a game machine (10) each have the plurality of holes (30a, 30b, 120b). The operation input portions (20, 22) respectively provided on the upper surfaces of the housings (14, 16) are elastically changed according to a beating operation by the operator. The depressing members (32, 34) are provided between each of the housings (14, 16) and each of the operation input portions (20, 22). The depressing members (32, 34) are provided with the plurality of engaging protrusions (32b, 34b) that engage the inside wall (rear surface of an upper surface panel 120a in this embodiment) of each of the housings (14, 16) through the holes (30a, 120b) of the housing at both ends thereof such that they are downwardly protruded. Furthermore, the depressing members (32, 34) are provided with the plurality of depressing protrusions (32c, 34c) in such a manner as to be downwardly protruded between the plurality of engaging protrusions (32b, 34b). The housings (14, 16) each house the boards (24, 26). At least more than one elastic member (28) that is housed within each of the housings (14, 16) such that its surface is exposed through the hole (30b) of each of the housings (14, 16) at a position opposed to the depressing protrusions (32c, 34c) is provided to be opposed to the board (24, 26). That is, the depressing members (32, 34) are supported by the elastic members (28). The first contacts (28a) are provided on the rear surface of the elastic members (28), and the second contacts (24a and 26a) are provided on the boards (24, 26) respectively in such a manner as to be opposed to the first contacts (28a). For example, when the depressing members (32, 34) are depressed in response to the beating operation by the operator (such as a player or a user), the engaging protrusions (32b, 34b), except for the depressed part and its surrounding, engages the inside surface of the housing (14, 16). Accordingly, the depressing members (32, 34) are depressed without being upwardly actuated, the elastic member (28) is depressed by the depressing protrusions (32c, 34c), and the first contacts (28a) and the second contacts (24a and 24b) are brought into contact with each other. This allows an operation signal to be output to the game machine.
According to an illustrative embodiment, it is possible to prevent the depressing members from being upwardly actuated by the engaging protrusions, and therefore, even if the operator beats any place of the operation input portion, the depressing protrusions assuredly depresses the elastic member, capable of outputting the same operation signal. Therefore, it is possible to improve operational abilities. Furthermore, the depressing members are supported by only the elastic members, which makes it possible to operate with a relatively low load.
In one aspect of an illustrative embodiment, an operating apparatus for a game machine, further comprising: a cable that is connected to the inside of the housing at one end and has a connector to be connected to the game machine at other end; a first housing concave portion formed on the other main surface of the housing and houses the cable and the connector, wherein the first housing concave portion is provided with a plurality of pinch protrusions for pinching both sides of the cable at a position where the cable is housed. More specifically, the operating apparatus for game machine (10) is connected to the game machine (100) by the cable (38). The cable (38) is connected to the inside of the housing (14 or 16; the third housing 18 in this embodiment) at the one end and has a connector (36) to be connected to the game machine (100) at the other end. On the other main surface (124) of each of the housings (14, 16), the first housing concave portion (124a) for housing the cable (38) and the connector (36) is provided. The first housing concave portion (124a) is provided with the plurality of pinch protrusions (124b) for pinching the both sides of the cable (38) at the position where the cable (38) is housed. Thus, the first housing concave portion is provided with the pinch protrusions for pinching both sides of the cable so that it is possible to prevent the cable from being disengaged and capable of housing and holding the cable and the connector with a simple structure. Furthermore, it is possible to reduce the size of the apparatus itself when it is stored.
In one illustrative embodiment, the plurality of pinch protrusions are formed in such a manner as to be shifted from each other on both side surfaces of the first housing concave portion. More specifically, the plurality of pinch protrusions (124b) are formed in such a manner as to be shifted from each other on both side surfaces of the first housing concave portion (124a). Accordingly, the cable (38) is held as if it snakes by the plurality of pinch protrusions (124b). Thus, by the restoring force of the cable to the normal state, the cable and the connector are sure to be held. This allows the operating apparatus for a game machine to be easily portable.
In another illustrative embodiment, an operating apparatus for a game machine, wherein, the operation input portion has a first operation input portion and a second operation input portion, the housing includes a first housing provided with the first operation input portion, and a second housing provided with the second operation input portion and having approximately the same size as the first housing, and a third housing to be coupled with the first housing and the second housing and being smaller than the first housing and the second housing, wherein the first housing concave portion is formed on at least one of the first housing and the second housing, the second housing concave portion is formed due to a difference between a size of the first housing and the second housing and a size of the third housing, the cable extends from the third housing, the cable is wrapped around the third housing so as to be housed within the second housing concave portion, the connector and a part of the cable are fitted into the first concave portion, and whereby, the cable and the connector are housed and held. More specifically, the operation input portion (20, 22) includes the first operation input portion (20) and the second operation input portion (22). The housing (14, 16, 18) consists of the first housing (14), the second housing (16), and the third housing (18). The first housing (14) is provided with the first operation input portion (20). The second housing (16) has approximately the same size (shape) as the first housing (14), and the second housing (16) is provided with the second operation input portion (22). The third housing (18) couples the first housing (14) and the second housing (16), and is smaller than them. The difference in size provides the second concave portion, that is, a narrow part (128) to the operating apparatus for a game machine (10), and the cable (38) extends from the third housing (18). Accordingly, the cable (38) is wrapped around the third housing (18) so as to be housed within the second housing concave portion (128), and then, the connector (36) and a part of the cable (38) are fitted into the first housing concave portion (124a), and whereby, the cable (38) and the connector (36) are housed and held. Thus, the cable is wrapped around the second housing concave portion, and part of the cable and the connector are fitted into the first housing concave portion. Therefore, this makes it possible to prevent the cable and the connector from being disengaged from the housing, so the cable and connector are capable of being effectively housed.
In another illustrative embodiment, an operating apparatus for the game machine, wherein the first operation input portion and the second operation input portion are respectively provided on upper surfaces of the first housing and the second housing, and the first housing concave portion is formed on the bottom surface of at least one of the first housing and the second housing. More specifically, the first operation input portion (20) is provided on the upper surface of the first housing (14), and the second operation input portion (22) is provided on the upper surface of the second housing (16). On the other hand, the first housing concave portion (124a) is provided on the bottom surface (124) of the first housing (14) or the bottom surface (124) of the second housing (16) or the both thereof. That is, the first housing concave portion is provided on the bottom surface of the housing, capable of preventing the concave portion from being conspicuous when using the operating apparatus for a game machine.
In another illustrative embodiment, an operating apparatus for a game machine, further comprising: a first connecting means formed on the third housing; and a second connecting means detachably connected to the first connecting means and formed on the second housing, wherein when the first connecting means and the second connecting means are directly connected with each other, the first housing and the second housing can be utilized as one operating apparatus for a game machine, and when the first connecting means and the second connecting means are indirectly connected, the first housing and the second housing are separately used as two operating apparatuses for game machine. More specifically, the first connecting means (18a) is formed on the third housing (18), and the second connecting means (16a) is formed on the second housing (16). The first connecting means (18a) and the second connecting means (16a) are detachably connected with each other. For example, when the first connecting means (18a) and the second connecting means (16a) are directly connected with each other, the first housing (14) and the second housing (16) can be used as one operating apparatus for a game machine. On the other hand, when the first connecting means (18a) and the second connecting means (16a) are indirectly connected by the connecting cable (40) and so on, the first housing (14) and the second housing (16) can be used separately as two operating apparatuses for a game machine (10a, 10b). Thus, the first housing and the second housing are detachably connected, and this allows one operating apparatus for a game machine to be used separately as two apparatuses. Accordingly, if two players enjoy playing a game for example, each player's ability to operate is not reduced.
In another illustrative embodiment, in a situation where the first housing and the second housing are used separately as two operating apparatuses for a game machine, a connecting cable for connecting to the first connecting means is detachably connected to the second connecting means. More specifically, in a situation where the first housing (14) and the second housing (16) are used separately as two operating apparatuses for a game machine, the connecting cable (40) for connecting to the first connecting means (18a) is detachably connected to the second connecting means (16a). That is, an operation signal from the operation input portion (22) of the second housing (22) is input to the game machine (100) through the third housing (18). Accordingly, in a situation where the first housing and the second housing are used separately from each other, the first connecting means and the second connecting means can detachably be connected with the cable.
In another illustrative embodiment, an operating apparatus for a game machine, further comprising: a sound input portion provided on an upper surface of the third housing for inputting a sound to be generated by the operator, wherein an operation signal according to a sound input by the sound input portion is output. More specifically, the sound input portion (66) such as a microphone is provided on the upper surface of the third housing (18) to output the operation signal corresponding to the sound of clapping or a voice by the operator. It is noted that the sound input portion (66) does not need to be provided on the upper surface of the third housing (18), and this may alternately be provided at an area where it is easy for the operator to input his clapping and voice except for where the operation input portions (20, 22) will be subjected to the beating operation. Accordingly, an operation signal by the beating operation as well as an operation signal by the sound such as clapping can be output, and this extends the range of an operation, capable of realizing more complex and interesting operations.
An operating apparatus for a game machine according to another illustrative embodiment is used by being connected to the game machine. The operating apparatus for a game machine comprises a housing; an operation input portion provided on one main surface of the housing; a cable that is connected to an inside of the housing at one end and has a connector to be connected to the game machine at other end; a housing concave portion formed on the other main surface of the housing, that houses the cable and the connector, wherein the housing concave portion is provided with a plurality of protrusions for pinching both sides of the cable at a position where the cable is housed.
In this illustrative embodiment, similar to the above-described illustrative embodiment, it is possible to house and hold the cable and the connector with a simple structure which prevents the cable from being disengaged, thereby reducing the size of the apparatus.
An operating apparatus for a game machine according to the other illustrative embodiment is used by being connected to the game machine. The operating apparatus for a game machine, comprising: a first housing provided with a first operation input portion on its main surface; a second housing provided with a second operation input portion on its main surface; a first connecting means formed in the first housing; a second connecting means that is detachably connected to the first connecting means and is formed on the second housing, wherein when the first connecting means and the second connecting means are directly connected with each other, the first housing and the second housing can be utilized as one operating apparatus for game machine, and when the first connecting means and the second connecting means are indirectly connected, the first housing and the second housing are used separately as two operating apparatuses for a game machine.
In the other illustrative embodiment also, similarly to the above-described illustrative embodiment, the first housing and the second housing are detachably connected with each other. This allows one operating apparatus for a game machine to be used separately as two operating apparatuses for a game machine.
In another aspect of the illustrative embodiment, an operating apparatus for a game machine, further comprising: a first cable connected to an inside of the first housing at one end and having a connector to be connected to the game machine at the other end; a second cable detachably connected to the second connecting means at one end and having a connector to be connected to the first connecting means at other end, wherein, in a situation where the first housing and the second housing are used separately as two operating apparatuses for a game machine, the second cable is detachably connected to the second connecting means.
In this illustrative embodiment also, similarly to the above-described illustrative embodiment, in a situation where the first housing and the second housing are used separately, the first connecting means and the second connecting means can be detachably connected by the cable.
An operating apparatus for a game machine according to another illustrative embodiment is used by being connected to the game machine. The operating apparatus for a game machine, comprising: a housing; a beating operation input portion that is provided on one main surface of the housing and elastically changed according to a beating operation by an operator; a sound input portion provided on an area different from an area provided with the beating operation input portion of the housing and for inputting a sound generated by the operation; and an operation signal transmitting means for transmitting to the game machine at least any one beating operation signal to be output in response to the beating operation at the beating operation input portion and the sound generating operation signal to be output in response to a sound input by the sound input portion.
In this illustrative embodiment also, similarly to the above-described illustrative embodiment, an operation signal by the beating operation as well as a sound generation signal by the sound such as clapping can be output, and this extends the range of an operation, capable of realizing more complex and interesting operations.
The above described features and other features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.